


DC's Bombshells XXX

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: Sex stories featuring your favorite heroes and villains*WOMEN ONLY
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Harley and Ivy - Tonight You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy meet for the first time and a line of questioning leads to a night filled with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see your favorite ships in specific situations, for example [insert ship] having sex in a movie theater or [insert ship] having sex for the first time on their wedding night, comment or message me on Tumblr at dreaduquesne.

“I hate shots,” Harley whined as Ivy positioned a needle at her forearm.

“Now, now,” Ivy said. “You’re not immune to poison like I am, and you won’t last ten minutes here in Toxic Acres without my antidote.” Harley winced as Ivy stuck the needle in her arm, dispersing the liquid. “Was that so bad?” She placed a cap on the needle and stored it away in a black case.

Harley sighed. “You’d think after living with Mistah J I’d be used to a little pain.”

Ivy turned to her. “Why do you put up with that clown?”

Harley pulled the sleeve to her jester costume down. “He gets a little rough sometimes, but he loves me. Really.”

Ivy stood up. “Well, I think you can do much better than him.”

“Who’s better than my Puddin?” Harley asked, her head tilted in a genuine attempt to answer the question for herself.

Ivy scoffed. “Anyone, really.” She turned on her heel and walked toward her bedroom.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To get changed. I don’t walk around in this all day,” Ivy said, waving a hand over her leotard. “You can come with me. I’ll find you something to wear if you also want to change.”

Harley followed her to the bedroom. There was a bed up against the wall, a dresser in one corner with a vanity mirror atop it, and plants spread around different areas of the room. Ivy opened the door to her closet and stepped inside as Harley plopped down on the bed.

A minute later, Ivy emerged wearing a large green t-shirt that barely covered her ass. She tossed Harley a large white button up. “You can change into that.”

Harley couldn’t help but stare at Ivy’s toned legs and she swore she could feel her heart leap in her chest. “No bottoms?” she asked.

Ivy smirked, noting Harley’s reaction. “It’s just us girls, but if you want bottoms, I can get some for you.”

Harley quickly shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

“You can change in here,” Ivy said before exiting the room, her hips swaying.

Harley watched Ivy walk away, her plump, panty-clad cheeks peeking through the bottom of the shirt. She stuck her tongue, wetting her lips. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ivy stretched her legs across the couch. “I put on a movie if you’re interested in watching,” she said, not bothering to turn around when she heard Harley’s footsteps.

Harley held up a large, rectangular box. “What’s this?”

From her spot on the couch, Ivy turned to look at Harley. “It’s a gift from a friend.”

“What friend?”

“Selina Kyle.”

“Why haven’t you opened it?”

“I already know what it is and I don’t need it.”

Harley furrowed her brows, inspecting the box. “What is it?”

“Take a _wild_ guess.”

Harley frowned. “I’m terrible at guessing.”

“Fine,” Ivy said, waving a hand to Harley. “Open it.”

Harley tore the box open, leaving the trash on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the contents inside another box. “ _Oh_.”

“She thinks a toy will help “mellow me out,” but I don’t need it.” Ivy shook her hands. “These things work wonders, along with the other ways I can pleasure myself.”

Harley smirked. “Noted,” she said, wagging her eyebrows.

Ivy rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she turned back to the TV.

Harley sat the box down on a nearby table and walked over to sit next to Ivy. She plopped down and positioned her legs on the couch so that they were parallel to Ivy’s. They sat together, Harley talking to the TV as if they actors could hear her and Ivy giggling across from her.

When the movie ended, Harley turned to Ivy, curious eyes studying her. “You know, I always wondered what happened to you after your last breakout from Arkham.”

“I’ve been lying low.”

“You were one of my most interesting patients. I always felt a connection between us.”

Ivy furrowed her brows. “I don’t think a therapist should say such a thing to their former patient.”

Harley chuckled. “I don’t mean in that way. I meant that I could see some similarities, amongst obvious differences.”

“How so?”

“Well, we both enjoy a little danger and we both enjoy screwing with Batsy. I would’ve learned a little more, but you didn’t even stick around for the diagnosis.”

Ivy raised a perfectly manicured brow. “Which was?”

“A classic misanthrope who befriends plants to avoid human intimacy.” Ivy scowled at her. “But you’re not avoiding me. How come?”

Ivy laughed. “You needed help. You still do.”

Harley glared at her, offended at what her words insinuated. “I don’t need your help.” She moved to stand but Ivy leaned forward and grabbed her arm.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Okay I did.” Ivy let go of Harley’s arm and the blonde sat back down. “You were one of the only people in that godforsaken place who actually cared. You didn’t just write me off as insane and go on about your day.”

“Aww, you got a soft spot for me, Red?” she teased as she crawled over to Ivy like a lion stalking its prey.

“Maybe,” Ivy smiled.

Harley stopped as her upper body hovered over the redhead’s legs, their faces inches from each other’s. “I’ve got a few soft spots for you too.”

Ivy’s eyes darkened. “Is that so?” Harley nodded. She pulled blonde into her lap. “Show me.”

Harley brought up a hand a stroked Ivy’s cheek with her thumb. She reached up her other hand and cupped Ivy’s face. Leaning in, she placed a soft peck to Ivy’s full lips. “One.” She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, never taking her eyes off the redhead. Undoing the last button, she exposed her bare breast.

“You are so beautiful, Harley.”

Harley smirked. She reached down and brought Ivy’s hands to her chest. Her breath hitched as Ivy gently squeezed. “Two.”

Ivy leaned forward, her mouth latching onto Harley’s nipple and sucking.

Harley threw her lead back, leaning into the contact. “Fuck. That feels amazing, Red.”

Ivy released the nipple with a pop before moving to the other breast, giving it the same attention.

Harley took Ivy’s hands and wrapped them around her waist, guiding them to her ass. “Three,” she moaned as Ivy squeezed hard. She grinded her aching core into Ivy. “Fuck.”

Ivy moved forward, lifting Harley up and gently placing her down on the couch. She positioned herself between the blonde’s legs, hands on either side of her head, and grinded into her.

Harley wrapped her legs around Ivy. She pulled Ivy’s shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor, exposing bare flesh. She then pulled her in for a long, languid kiss. She swallowed Ivy’s moans, the couch creaking as they rocked.

Feeling herself become closer to bliss, Ivy halted her movements. Green eyes stared into blue as she trailed her nails down Harley’s abdomen before coming to a stop just below her navel.

Harley bit her lip in anticipation. She nodded, giving Ivy the go ahead to continue.

“Say it,” Ivy demanded.

“Fuck me, Red.”

Ivy snaked her way down Harley’s body, leaving a trail of hot kisses on her chest and taut abdomen. She placed a kiss to the wet spot on Harley’s panties.

“Four,” Harley breathed out.

Ivy smirked down at her as she sat up on her knees, swiftly pulling off Harley’s panties and dropping them on the floor. She moved her hands to the blonde’s glistening pussy, rubbing slow, teasing circles.

Harley gasped at the contact before a moan slipped past her lips. “Red,” she whined. “No teasing.”

Ivy smiled. She bent down, nipping and biting at Harley’s inner thigh. She then placed the blonde’s right leg over her shoulder. She teased her tongue at Harley’s entrance.

Harley bucked her hips forward, desperate for more contact. “Red, _please_ ,” she said, gripping a fistful of red locks.

Ivy’s flattened her tongue, licking up the length of Harley’s soaking cunt. She licked Harley’s folds at an agonizingly slow pace.

Harley opened her eyes and stared down at her, the sight of the woman between her legs almost enough to make her cum on the spot. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Is it working?” Ivy teased.

“You’re the worst.”

Ivy placed sloppy kisses on Harley’s glistening pussy. Harley bucked her hips forward, feeling herself come closer to orgasmic bliss despite Ivy doing the bare minimum.

“Ivy,” Harley moaned as Ivy placed sloppy kisses on her pussy lips. Harley bucked her hips forward, feeling herself come closer to orgasmic bliss despite Ivy doing the bare minimum.

Ivy slid her middle finger inside, going in and out at the slowest pace possible. “You’re so wet for me, Harls.”

Harley arched her back, her eyes fluttering as they closed. “Please, Ivy. I need you.”

“Cum for me,” Ivy replied, adding her index finger, and keeping the same slow pace.

“I…fuuuck…it’ll take weeks for me to cum if you’re goin’ this slow.”

“Come on, Harls,” the redhead purred. “Do it for me” She felt Harley’s walls clench around her fingers.

Harley bucked her hips forward again. “If this is your way of punishing me for still being with Puddin, I don’t want it.”

“Oh hush,” Ivy said. “I know I fuck you way better than he ever could.” She quickened the pace. “And I know you want it _so fucking bad_.” Harley’s body shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her. Ivy slowed her pace, allowing Harley to come down from her high before continuing at a quicker pace. “I bet you fantasized about me fucking you, didn’t you Harley?”

“I…fuck…yes,” Harley groaned. “You’re so fucking hot unnggh I’m gonna cum.”

Ivy kept her pace and made the blonde cum for a second time before replacing her fingers with her mouth and engineering a third and fourth orgasm.

Harley released the grip on Ivy’s hair. The redhead slithered up the blonde’s body. She latched her mouth onto Harley’s neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point.

Harley reached her hand down, rubbing sloppy circles around Ivy’s clit, eliciting a moan. She smiled in satisfaction, proud that she could make her former patient come undone with a simple touch.

Ivy surged forward and captured Harley’s lips in a heated kiss. Harley moaned into her mouth as she tasted herself on her new lover. Ivy gasped as Harley flipped their positions so that the redhead was below her.

Harley placed one hand on the side of Ivy’s head and moved the other back to her pussy; easily sliding two fingers agonizingly slow inside.

Ivy gasped at the intrusion. She brought her hands up to cup Harley’s face and pulled her into her neck. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the blonde quickened the pace and repeatedly hit her g-spot.

“Harls,” she struggled to moan.

Harley lifted her head and noticed Ivy was holding her breath. “Breathe, Red,” she laughed. She slowed her pace, allowing Ivy to catch her breath.

“Fuck me,” Ivy breathed out. She brought Harley’s face to her own. “Hard and fast.” Harley thrust her fingers into Ivy just as she instructed: Hard and fast.

“Ohhh fuck.” Ivy’s eyes rolled shut, marveling in the pleasure of being fucked for the first time in a long while.

“No,” Harley said, her hand slowing it’s movement. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Ivy opened her eyes and nodded quickly. She bit down on her bottom lip as Harley quickened her pace again. “You…ungh… know how to… uggghh fuck me just right, Harls.”

“Damn right I do,” Harley responded with a smug smirk. She felt Ivy’s walls clench around her fingers.

Ivy brought Harley’s forehead to hers as she felt the first stage of her orgasm wash over her. “I’m gonna...” Then the orgasm hit her hard. Her hips spasmed uncontrollably as she held onto Harley’s face like it was her lifeline.

Harley once again slowed the pace of her fingers, guiding Ivy through her orgasm. She removed her fingers from Ivy’s gushing cunt and thoroughly cleaned her fingers. She then bent down, placing both of Ivy’s legs over her shoulder. She leaned forward, lapping up the slick juices and eliciting a loud moan from the woman above her.

Ivy arched her back, gripping the couch hard as the sensations became too much to bear and before she knew it, another orgasm was hitting her like a freight train.

“I could get used to this sight,” she said as she locked eyes with the woman between her legs.

Harley smirked, sliding up her body. “You know when people ask what your favorite food is?” Ivy nodded. “Mine used to be pizza but I’m having a change of heart. I could eat you breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

“Hmmm,” Ivy grinned. “You say the sweetest things.”

“Earlier you said you had other ways of pleasuring yourself besides your hands. What did you mean?”

“My vines,” Ivy answered.

Harley raised a brow. “Oh.”

“I can show you better than I can tell you.”

“Maybe tomorrow, Red.” Harley collapsed on top of Ivy, burying her face in the redhead’s neck. “I’m exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For requests, prompts and additional commentary, message me on Tumblr at dreaduquesne and twitter at whoreofivy.
> 
> (mistakes are mine)


	2. Dinah and Barbara - If You Ask Me, I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing that Barbara needs some time away from Gotham, Dinah invites her on a secret mission that leaves them stuck in a Holiday Inn...with only one bed to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see your favorite ships in specific situations, for example [insert ship] having sex in a movie theater or [insert ship] having sex for the first time on their wedding night, comment or message me on Tumblr at dreaduquesne.

“Did Bruce put you up to this?” Barbara asked, her eyes trained on the martial artist who had emerged from the bathroom.

Dinah wore nothing but a tank top and a pair of black-laced underwear as she dried her hair with a towel. The redhead felt heat rushing to her core at the sight and crossed her legs to relieve some of the tension between her thighs.

“No,” Dinah simply stated as she sat down on the bed. “My wanting you to join me has nothing to do with Bruce.”

“Good,” Barbara said. She walked over to where her bag sat on the floor and plopped it down on the bed. “But we’ve been sitting here for an hour and not once have we gone on patrol or tried to stop a robbery or foiled someone’s plan to blow up a building.”

Dinah chuckled. “You are a very eager one, aren’t you?”

Barbara shrugged, pulling out her bat suit. “You would be too, if you were me.”

“That may be true, but world is full of people who want to see it burn to the ground—”

“Dinah, all I want is to help protect my city, and when it comes to Gotham, there’s no such thing as too many heroes.”

“Bruce has been Batman for more than fifteen years. He’ll never tell you anything wrong.”

“I know that,” Barbara sighed, walking back to her spot next to Dinah. “It’s just—he thinks I’m not ready, that I have no idea what I’m getting myself into, but I do. I do my research. I study my opponents and I do what is necessary because the world also needs people who are willing to fight the good fight, people who are willing to protect it no matter what.”

“And that’s admirable.”

“Then why does he treat me like a child? I’m twenty-three for god’s sake.”

“I know,” Dinah chuckled again.

“I mean, Dick was eight when he first became Robin and Damian was _eleven. From what they told me Bruce never treated them like kids even when they were.”_

_“That’s because he trained Dick himself and Damian was trained by a group of elite assassins.” Dinah paused, gathering her thoughts. “Bruce has lost so much, Barbara. His parents. The people he’s failed to save…Jason.” She put a hand on Barbara’s, squeezing. “Your father is one of his most trusted allies and if anything bad ever happened to you, he would _never_ forgive himself.”_

_Barbara turned to Dinah, squinting when she asked, “Is this a real mission or did you bring me here for a pep talk?”_

_“Well, there is no mission. I just wanted you get you out of Gotham for a bit,” Dinah confessed. “That doesn’t mean we can’t find a mission,” she continued when Barbara glared at her._

_Barbara walked over to her suit stuffed it back into her bag. “I’m going to go take my shower.”_

_“I hope you’re not upset with me.”_

_“I kind of am.” With that, Barbara turned and headed toward the bathroom._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Barbara emerged from the bathroom, her hair damp and a nightgown draped on her slim frame._

_“Can I ask you a question?”_

_“You just did.” Dinah giggled when Barbara squinted at her. “I’m all ears.”_

_“This is probably extremely forward but we don’t have anything else to do so girl talk is in order.” Barbara plopped down on the bed next to the blonde. “Have you ever been with a woman?"_

_Dinah turned to her; brows furrowed. “That’s an _odd_ question. What made you ask?”_

_Barbara shrugged. “Just…curious.”_

_“Well, to answer your question, yes. I have.”_

_“What was it like?”_

_“It was…sensual. A lot of passion. Soft. Sweet.” Dinah eyed Barbara curiously. “Have you ever kissed a girl?”_

_“No. I’ve only kissed a guy. Dick…Grayson, not his…you know…penis.”_

_“Have you two—” Dinah raised a brow._

_“Had sex?” Barbara laughed. “No. Haven’t gotten much action lately.”_

_Dinah nodded. “My first time was immaculate, but I’ve heard stories of horror.”_

_Barbara shifted on the bed, curiosity getting the better of her. “From who?” she asked._

_“Bruce, for starters…but that stays between you and I.”_

_“Bruce? He just seems so…sure of himself. I would have never guessed.” Barbara slid her legs under the blanket._

_“Barry as well.”_

_“What about Supes? Did he tell you anything?”_

_“Surprisingly, no.”_

_“Hmm. That is surprising,” Barbara laughed. She then yawned. “Well, since there’s no _mission_ , I’m going to try and get some sleep.”_

_Dinah reached for the lamp on the nightstand. “I’ll do the same.” She pressed the button. The room went dark._

_Barbara turned her back to the vigilante and fixed her pillow to her liking. “Goodnight Dinah.”_

_“Goodnight Barbara.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Fifteen minutes later, Barbara was still wide awake. She just could not sleep. Mostly because she kept thinking about her conversation with Dinah. She would never mistake her for a prude, but she admired how open the blonde was about sex._

_Dinah was strong, so strong, and her arms, perfectly toned just the way Barbara liked it. And she was pretty. No, beautiful. So beautiful. And her hands, God, those hands. Barbara shook the thoughts out of her head. Dinah was lying right next to her and while part of her was happy the only rooms available had one bed, she really needed to sleep and that was becoming impossible. Barbara squeezed her thighs together to relieve the tension there._

_“Barbara,” a soft voice spoke through the darkness. “Are you alright?”_

_“I can’t sleep. Probably just homesick,” the redhead lied. She felt Dinah come closer to her. A second later, a strong arm was around her waist. Her eyes bulged in the darkness as Dinah moved even closer, her breasts resting against Barbara’s back._

_Barbara’s body betrayed her when it decided to press her ass against Dinah’s crotch. She went still, hoping Dinah believed she was only getting comfortable._

_Then, she felt Dinah’s breath on her neck, and it clouded her judgement._

_She needed Dinah right now. Badly._

_She took Dinah’s right hand in hers and moved it up her body, resting it on one of her breasts. The contact sent a shiver went down her spine._

_“Barbara…”_

_Hearing her name brought her back to reality. She quickly released Dinah’s hand. “Shit, Dinah. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay,” Dinah reassured her. She softly squeezed the boob in her hand and Barbara shuddered. She leaned in, her lips inches from the vigilante’s ear. “Is this what you want?”_

_“Yes,” was Barbara’s breathless answer._

_Dinah snaked her hand down Barbara’s side until she reached the hem of Barbara’s nightgown. “Are you sure?”_

_“Yes,” Barbara answered. She gasped when Dinah snaked her hand back up her thigh, lifting the cloth to her waist and moving her hand up Barbara’s taught abdomen before resting on the skin of her breasts. Dinah lightly squeezed again, nipping and biting at the redhead’s neck._

_“Fuck,” Barbara breathed out. She heard Dinah smile behind her._

_“Tell me what you want, Barbara,” Dinah said, her voice low and sultry._

_Barbara took Dinah’s hand and hers and placed at her panty line. “I need you.”_

_Dinah slid her hand between Barbara’s thighs, cupping her sex. “Tell me what you _need_ , Barbara.” She began rubbing lazy circles on Barbara’s clit through her panties._

_“I—fuck.” Barbara bucked her hips forward. “I need you to fuck me, Dinah.”_

_Dinah took Barbara’s right leg and rested it on top of her own. She trailed her nails up Barbara’s thigh to the place where she needed her most. She lifted Barbara’s panties and placed her hand inside._

_“Mmmm. So wet for me, Barbara,” she said, rubbing tight circles on Barbara’s clit._

_“Dinah,” Barbara moaned. She already felt close, mostly since it had been a very long time since someone touched her like this. “I need you inside of me. _Now_.” She gasped when Dinah complied and pushed a long, slender finger inside of her slick pussy._

_Dinah latched her lips onto Barbara's neck, sliding another finger inside and slowly moving them in and out, using her thumb to rub circles on the vigilante’s clit. Feeling Barbara’s walls clenching around her fingers, she removed her fingers._

_“I—why did you stop.”_

_Dinah climbed on top of her, the moonlight striking her face at the right angle. “I want to watch as you cum,” she said. She reached for Barbara’s panties and slid them down her toned legs, discarding them on the floor._

_She positioned herself over top of Barbara, hands on either side of her head, and bent down, capturing Barbara’s lips in a heated kiss. She pushed her fingers inside Barbara once more, curling her fingers in a come-hither motion with every thrust._

_Barbara moaned into Dinah’s mouth as the blonde quickened the pace, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot. She was close. So fucking close. "Fuck. You feel so fucking good inside of me.”_

_“Look at you,” Dinah said as Barbara’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Blessed with a beauty even Aphrodite would envy.”_

_The orgasm hit Barbara hard. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as Dinah slowed the pace, fingers her through her orgasm. Dinah removed them from Barbara’s gushing cunt and sucked the sweet juices off her fingers._

_Dinah slid down her body and lifted Barbara’s right leg, placing it over her shoulder. She leaned forward, lapping up the slick juices and eliciting a loud moan from the woman below her._

_"Ohhh fucckk, Dinah." Barbara grabbed a fistful of dark hair as Dinah’s tongue slithered into her entrance. “ _Fuck_.”_

_Dinah fucked her with her tongue, sucking and licking at the hardened nub until Barbara’s orgasms washed over her three more times._

_Barbara came down from her high and pulled Dinah in for a heated, sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed and a hungry moan escaped her lips as she tasted herself on the older woman. Her tongue slid across Dinah’s bottom lip and she bit down on it, causing the blonde to grunt in response._

_They came up for air every so often, licking, sucking, and nipping at each other’s lips._

_Barbara broke the kiss, panting. “I want to taste you now.”_

_Dinah shook her head. “Tonight is about you, not me. Maybe another time.” She positioned herself on the bed next to Barbara._

_Barbara nodded despite her own disappointment. She faced Dinah; her brows furrowed. “Wait. Is this against League rules?”_

_Dinah thought for a moment. “I don’t know what rule we’d even be breaking.”_

_“Fraternizing?”_

_“You’re not a League Member.”_

_“I could be.”_

_Dinah’s smile was warm as she said, “You’ve got a long way to go, Barbara.” Barbara internally rolled her eyes. “But,” she turned to the younger woman. “You have so much potential and I want to train you. I will stay in Gotham and we can form our own group. I’ll even let you take the lead because I trust that you can. No more answering to Batman.”_

_“Black Canary and Batgirl: Vigilantes of Justice. Birds of Prey.”_

_“Birds of prey,” Dinah smiled. “I like the sound of that.”_

_“Birds of Prey it is,” Barbara smirked. “Fuck, now I’m excited and I can’t sleep.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For requests, prompts and additional commentary, message me on Tumblr at dreaduquesne and twitter at whoreofivy.
> 
> (mistakes are mine)


End file.
